


该爱的

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 想开个车，时间在打肥宅前聊天后。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	该爱的

“你在瞒什么？”光问。  
他在逼问，他太清楚面前这家伙的秉性，上一次他深情款款地告白剖析，转头就是投身水晶塔上演豪情壮志生离死别。人又是个倔的，在谁都不知道的时候就把决定下好事情做完，等那时候再赶过去问，就算是着了他的道了。  
“您说什么？”水晶公还在装傻，他已经歇得差不多，正打算撑着地面站起来回到营地，却被光一巴掌按了下去，把人又推回石头上，“我怎么会有事瞒您？刚刚只是累了，想和英雄谈谈心。”  
他越是这样，光就越有大事不妙的预感。从他来诺弗兰特见到水晶公起，后者对他几乎是百依百顺，担心他的身体，赞美他的能力，协助他的行动，帮他找回同伴找到盟友……这和几年前他在摩杜纳遇见古.拉哈.提亚近乎一模一样，时间像是一个循环，他在里面又走了一遭，他看见珂露西亚岛的风车和水，像是又看见魔烟缭绕下眺望过的水晶塔，他听了一个故事，还没来得及对少年说点什么，就被隔在了大门之外，这一回呢？  
“绝不是谈谈心这么回事，我还不知道你？”光转过半个身子，一只手摁着水晶公不让他跑，“把你的歪主意先讲给我听听。”  
“您是把我和什么人弄错了吗？”  
水晶公油盐不进，却也不反抗光，只是安静地被他钳着，他的肩膀很窄，被光捏在手里，像还没有剑柄宽和结实。光之战士心想这人也不知道经历了什么，换了个世界越活越回去，以前看着都没这么瘦弱。他越想就越觉出不对劲来，忍不住下重了语气：  
“你既然想装，我也不拆穿你，别给我打马虎眼，我要是能被同一套手段坑两遍，英雄的名头就白叫了。”  
他不知道的事情实在很多，之前是觉得不至于刨根问底，总有更急着解决的。但人总要长个记性，光之战士眼前一晃，从娜娜莫到敏菲利亚，再到更近的奥尔十方和夜露，哪一个不是他忙着忙着，就再没机会的？人像是裹在命运里，他一不抓紧，就被带走了。  
水晶公不说话了，他低了头，腿往后缩了缩，想要隔开一点距离似的，看得人又气又笑。他的斗篷还框在脑袋上，光看不见他的表情，古.拉哈.提亚曾经是个表情多丰富的人啊，他都能想象出他垂丧着耳朵，抖着嗓子强颜欢笑的样子了。  
“……我很抱歉，”他说，“我不会说的。”

光之战士有很多大义和应该做的，他从这块石头后挪开回到战场上，就又是一个冲锋陷阵的神话，该是他挡在所有人前面承受危险，可总有人要抢他的活干。  
他回想起古.拉哈.提亚看着很潇洒地走进那扇大门的时候，还那么年轻，该继续在这个世界多转些年，他硬要带着希望进去，在场所有人都不提一句扫兴的话，但谁都知这就是永别了。他那时兜里真是存了几分应该细细道来的心思，也全都没机会讲。  
水晶公像是抽了抽鼻尖，他伸出手，反握住光搭在的肩膀上的那只，讨好又安慰地用指尖摩挲了几下，“英雄，”他说，“您不用担心，您去打败沃斯里之后，一切都会好的。”  
“你在骗我。”光说得很笃定，“可以，但相对的，我有件事要让你知道。”  
他忽然钳制住公的手腕，把他整个人往上一提，后背紧贴在巨石上。水晶公对他毫无防备，一点儿挣脱的力气都没使出，那块宽松的袍子就被他推到膝弯以上，再顺势滑到大腿根，露出里面纤细的双腿和薄薄的黑色底裤，光用膝盖压着他的脚，来回不过几秒就把人制成了动弹不得的姿势。  
“您做什么……”  
水晶公话还没说完整，就见光之战士空闲的那只手扶着他的腿一路往下摸，他藏了很久的尾巴也彻底暴露出来，因为受惊略微炸了毛，等光够到他的底裤边缘，他才终于急了：“英雄！”  
光不睬他，他就用尽全力扭动着挣扎起来，他确实出来太久了，几乎是靠毅力撑到现在，这点力气在光面前约等于没有，光毫不受影响地扒了他的裤子，他下半身近乎光裸地坐在沙地上，蹭得一片灰尘，还有些砂石咯到的痛感。  
他的下半身还没有受到水晶的侵蚀，蓝色的晶体只在肚脐以上留下痕迹。光居高临上地俯瞰这副身体，与他曾经幻想的竟相差不多，猫魅的骨骼小巧，附着的肌肉也精致，皮肉都比他要细嫩柔软。他挤进水晶公的腿间，把压着的尾巴从他身下捞出来，掐着尾尖那几缕毛发，那双腿就开始颤抖起来。  
“不要，别、”水晶公的嗓音都退回了一点光熟悉的调子，他一边挣扎一边近乎哀求道：“别这样羞辱我，英雄！”  
光之战士俯下身去，亲吻落在腿跟到囊袋之间。他不想解释，在皮肤上留下水痕和红紫的印子，手握住还耷拉着的阴茎，那处几乎是立刻就竖立起来，被他包在掌心里揉搓，力道不算小，他听见脑袋上方传出的呜咽和抽气声。

水晶公真的太疲惫了，思维和身体都在进行着超负荷运转。他被光死死压制着，光的手坚硬又粗糙，剥开包皮时茧和血痂划过敏感的柱体，分不清是痛多还是别的。他已经很多年没有做过自慰，在没有爱人的常年累月间，他的身体早就和普通的年轻人完全不同了，只要他不主动去想，就不会有那方面的需要。  
但他还是硬了，而且情况非比寻常。在感觉到光之战士的呼吸时，他有一种血脉复苏的感受，像是被年轻的古.拉哈.提亚霸占了身体，那一瞬间什么都回归了，包括青春、欲望和沉寂的爱情。  
他的理性摇摇欲坠，不堪一击。光之战士的头埋在他腿间，手指灵活又粗鲁地碾过他的性器，是他很久前梦见过或者幻想过的场面，怎么看都不是真实。他竟然还记得一直低着头压着他的帽子，好让自己最后的遮掩不被剥夺走，享受这点自欺欺人。  
快感随之扩散开，从下体的那一点跟着血液奔向身体各处，他一直发抖，上一秒想咬着下唇，下一秒就有声音冲破了防御，他失去了对自己的控制权，身体也是，感情也是。那只手沿着冠状沟抠挖，光的舌头也一路舔到柱身上，偶尔有牙齿碰上，他觉得痛极了，却又爽极了，没两下就射了出来，喊着不要的抵抗根本就像欲拒还迎。他的胸口大幅度起伏着，想要多吸入一点空气救回自己。  
但光没有给他任何缓冲的时间，他料到水晶公也没有气力反抗，干脆松了对他的控制，手掌沿着腰侧往上摸，狠狠地揉按藏在袍子下的乳头，又绕到背后一寸寸摸遍，试探着他水晶化的部位，动作绝对算不上温柔，却足够让水晶公疑惑。他几乎没有找人陪床的经验，光之战士需要对他这样吗？什么情况下才会想抚摸一个人算不上美好的身体？他感觉自己就像被野兽巡视的一块领地，光的气息顺着他的手掌传递过来，给他每一处打上了烙印，而更可怕的是，他竟如此心甘情愿，甚至想要将更多都交到光的手上。  
光一面抚摸，一面用唾液混着他刚刚射出的精液，抹在手指上去开那个收缩着的穴口。他在那处试探了几下，水晶公发出最后的、微弱的反抗声：  
“英雄，”他软软地叫，“不该呜、不该是这样……”  
指尖强硬地探了进去，猫魅的尾巴炸直了，又迅速塌下去，垂在光的腿边。

不该是这样。  
光也想过这句话，可事情已经到了这个地步。他们缺乏润滑，本以为手指进去后会举步维艰，但水晶公的身体却如此主动又自然地开始接纳他，黏膜裹住他一开一合，后穴里甚至隐隐有了滑腻的水。他自知动作粗鲁，完全不符合一个让人愉悦的床伴，猫魅却在最后一次抵抗后忽然开始叫嚷，他这具奇怪的身体可能分辨不出痛觉和快感了，也承受不住，像水一样瘫软在巨石上，嗓子里发出介于呜咽和快感之间的呻吟声。  
他在甬道里拉扯和探索，很快摸到了让身下的人快乐的地方，水晶公的反应直接又显著，他的下体很快又硬挺起来，蹭的脏兮兮的尾巴在地面上滑来滑去，小腿扭动着卡住他的手臂，腰也自觉地往前挺，像是要把人往他那里送得深。他的屁股和腿后跟已经在粗糙的沙地上刮红了一片，本人却浑然不觉，光看不到他的眼睛，如果能摘掉他的帽子，想必那双红色的眼睛也是迷茫与湿润的。  
“英雄、光……”他小声乱喊着，手臂无措地想搂住光的脖子。光见他这样，本来狠下的心也软了不少，可他们确实没有多少时间，再过不久就得回到营地里去。他抽出手指，粗暴地扯下自己的裤子，把早就充血的阴茎对准刚扩张好的穴口，把水晶公的屁股往上抬了抬，就着顶了进去。  
水晶公发出惨烈的惊叫声，大概实在是很痛，肠道挤得光也倒吸了一口气。他想这种时候应该是要亲吻着安抚的，他在过去的经验里，就算没有什么感情，也还在扮演着好情人的角色，可水晶公的脸仍旧在兜帽的遮掩之下，那就像一个密不可破的结界，在嘲讽着他的愚蠢和急于求成，他对绝大多数床伴都温柔细心，却对唯一的爱人连亲吻的资格都没有。  
可这种情况下，他怎么有脸说得出告白，说我从很久前就心系你了？光往后撤了撤，给粗大的阴茎腾出一些缓冲的空间，想要减轻一点痛苦，水晶公的身体却毫不保留地追了上来，他轻轻抽着气，手挂在光的后颈上，痛得直打颤，却还是奋不顾身地把自己往光的方向送。黏膜追着裹上去，还越搅越紧，光顺着他的动作前后小幅度挺动，水晶公勃起的下体竟然还隐约有了淌出水的趋势。他抓住公扭动的腰肢，直接捅进了最深的地方，又来来回回往刚刚找到的敏感点抽插，公立刻发出受不住的黏腻叫喘，他张开嘴，唾液在尖牙上拉扯成丝，又顺着嘴角溢出来。  
“我、啊，英雄、”他的语调乱七八糟，“那里、嗯啊，好深……”  
他的穴肉积极地迎合着，腿也勾上光的腰，整个人都处在迷离里，光稍微用手碰了碰他的阴茎，他立刻就弓着身子射了出来，腰部不停地扭动着。任何人在被强的情况下都不该是这种反应，光终于确定，他的反应、他的热情、他的激动和他几乎没有的反抗都只有一种解释，他又感受到了一种另类的嘲笑声。  
光把水晶公的腿推起来，挂到他的肩膀上，下巴搁在他的脑袋旁边。隔着一层薄薄的兜帽，有一些红色发丝从里面溢出，他感受到小巧的猫魅耳朵的形状，在帽子里像初生鸟翼一样颤抖着。

水晶公的身体泛起了一种异样的浅粉色，他太久没有经历过性爱了，感觉自己像是在波涛汹涌的海浪上沉浮，欲望却又食髓知味地继续讨要着。他刚刚泄出的精液流到他的腹部，光把这些抹开，挺动腰部在后穴里大开大合地草干，他流了眼泪，和口水一起乱糟糟地挂在脸上，不断收缩和小幅度颤动的身体在释放着承受不下去的信号。某几个被顶到的瞬间，他感觉自己几乎就要死在这里了，若光再精明一些，在这时询问他他的计划，他怕是要哭喊着和盘托出，他又为自己的软弱感受到了恐惧，最后一丝神志始终绷紧着不愿彻底放他沉进深海。  
他又分不清这是快乐还是痛苦了，甚至虚假与真实。这是他梦想了很多年，却没想过真能成真的事情，他被爱情和欲望冲昏了头，每个细胞都在散发着更爱一点，想更被疼爱一点，更久一点，既然是这个人，什么都可以交给他。可他做不到索性放弃，他做不到抛弃更多人寄予他的期望，他做不到把所有东西抛弃掉仅仅在这里享受快乐。很多次，他几乎就要说出爱这个字来，到了嘴边又变成了没有意义的喘息。  
光改变了他的姿势后，几乎是把他全部搂进了怀里，一面用脸蹭着他的耳朵，一面快速顶撞着。后穴越来越潮湿，水声和碰撞声像要盖过呻吟似的，水晶公完全瘫在光的胸口，所有力气都用在了继续呼吸上。身体已经在发出警告，可他还是不依不饶地不肯再讲一个不，后穴抽动的频率越来越高，光感觉到他就要高潮了，狠狠地往穴深处顶去，快把人按进石头里，穴里的水溢出来打湿了他的阴毛，水晶公在他怀里几乎失了音调，缩成一团，肠道狠狠地裹紧，搅动，他抖得不成样子。  
“ ”  
光贴着他的耳朵，张了张嘴，最后还是只比了一个微不可闻的气音，以水晶公现在的状态想必是分辨不出，在浑身抽搐了几下后，公像断了线一样失去了意识，光抽出阴茎来，射在他腿间的地面上。  
他简单地擦了擦公的身子，放下他的袍子盖住情事的痕迹。真是一场可笑又毫无意义的疯狂，光在最后还是忍不住，他用手指轻轻撩起水晶公的帽子，拨了拨他额前的刘海，公睡得并不安稳，眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，蝶翅般浅浅振着。  
光静静地看了一阵，横抱起他往营地走去。


End file.
